


Birds in an Enclosure

by reminiscence



Category: R.O.D: Read or Die & Related Fandoms
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, Poetry, Word Count: Under 1000 - Freeform, ffn challenge: another mega prompts challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: She's not free. Not really.





	

She acts the part of  
the free bird who can  
fly through walls, and  
yet she's bound  
by the heaviest weight  
of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Another Mega Prompts Challenge, writing prompts #1 - poem under 30 words


End file.
